


"You're very hot, piney."

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Piney the Pineapple - Fandom
Genre: Breakups, Crack, Crack Fic, Crying, Fanfic, Hell, High School, Hospitals, Kissing, Lawsuits, M/M, Making Out, OC, Pineapples, Pregnancy, Satan - Freeform, Scary, Shit, Smexy, Swearing, Yaoi, honestly what the fuck did I write, monokuma x oc, shitpost, smex, uhhhh, what the fuck is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24978259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mionokuma looked at pineys beautiful eyes and said “hou are the most beautiful pineapples that ever existed wikll u marry me mr piney?” Piney looked down at the bear crouchehd in front of him, BEARing a diamond ring in a velvet box. “Who the fuck are you,” he said. That was where their love story began.
Relationships: Monokuma (Dangan Ronpa)/Original Character(s), Monokuma/Piney the Pineapple
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	"You're very hot, piney."

**Author's Note:**

> please dont read this

The cherry blossoms flew past monokumas beautiful features as a single tear roled down his cheek. “My love, I have admires d you from a far for 4iuw517859 years. Will you be my wife?” “im a guy I have a dick” “What “ minokuma started to cry more. This was not a good day for him. “I ma positive that you are a female.” “im a fucking pineapple wtf??” “Yes but I love you” said Monokuma, rasing a hand and resting it on pineys ass. “Youre very hot piney.” Said monookkuma pulling piney into a long kiss. “I wanna die sia d the sexy pineapple. “monokynma I think I love y-0jU}’ou too,” Monokuma proceeds to blow up in a million penises. Junko appears in the smoke and murders piney. 

“piney and Monokuma you two fucks must pay for your sins<” said satan. Piney and monokyma were in hell btw “Noooooo piney I love you” “I love you too,” “Really? ? Lets get married!”satan gives them a chapel and is the preist for their wedding. Then they had sex in front of everyone. It was fucking amazint.

Monokuma and piney had just had sex for the 04-7825982049382752489327935 time when piney said Monokuma I think im pregnant said piney. “GASP IM GOING TO BE A FATHER” “yes “ “what should we name our offspring?” questioned the yellow pineapple. “hmmm how aboyt little shits,” “plural”? y”east. “ okay so then they fucked 

Pineap and mono kuma went to the doctors at hell it was hella dope they said that the child was super smex and tthere were two they were tiwns. “I don’t think its legal lto name your childrens a swear word so um choose a different name plz” “Ooh lets name em Tabitha and Tristan” “oooooh I love that Idea youre so hot honey,” said piney, resting his gazy upon monokumas beautfifullay sexy ears “heheh thanks honeyily” “ily too <3” said piney.

“Cpuld you please go somewhere else” said the doctor as he turned aaway from Monokuma and piney doing very not appropriate things in a public hospital. “nooo that’s mean ur homophoobice” said piney. “ya” said monkuma. They turned and left. 

“DAMN SUE ILL BRAT” screeched Monokuma. “don’t be such a Karen” said piney. “YOURE CALLING ME A KARENQ!?!! BITCH IM BREAKINGTUP WITH YU IM DUMPING YOUR FAT BEAUTIFUL ASS” “nnooooooo” they both cried.running away. “wait how will I be a single parent I have no $$$” said monkum. Then Monokuma gave birth. Tristan and Tabitha were both really ugly children especially Tabitha so Monokuma hired a lwayer to sue the hospital. 

“hi im the lawyer nice to meat you monk um” said th e lawyer. “nice to meet you too” said Monokuma. When the lawyer and Monokuma went to coutj3 r and sued thre hospital they won and the hospital had to pay monkum 32418971437827982789324718 dollars. “yay we won!!” said monkuma. “Yaya!! Said the lawyer, but then his mask feell off and it was revealed htat he was actually piney in disguise. “GASP P-PINEY SENPAI KUN I- I STILL LOVE YOU” the cherry blossoms came back and they kissed softly in the moonlight. Then Tristan and ttabitha appeared but then they died cause they never really added anything to the story in the first place

**Author's Note:**

> I should probably point out that uh piney is like the mascot for my school choir.. I thought a mascot x mascot thing might work out even though like one is the mascot for a catholic all girls private school choir and the other is like a bear from a murder school uh anyways my friend @bad_detective wrote this with me I hope you liked owo
> 
> uh I named the twins Tabitha and Tristan because my friend tab has a twin brother called Tristan.. I thought it would be funny at the time
> 
> im sorry for this


End file.
